Devilish Charm
by Her Owlness
Summary: Halloween themed fluffy future-fic. Veronica is putting the finishing touches on her costume, but Logan has other ideas. Prequel to "Who They Really Are."


**Title: **Devilish Charm  
**Author: **herowlness  
**Pairing/Character: **Logan/Veronica  
**Word Count: **881  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Summary: **Halloween-themed fluffy futurefic. Veronica is putting the finishing touches on her costume, but Logan has other ideas.  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Pretty much nothing, honestly. Just know who the characters are.  
**Notes: **This was written in response to **sexycereal**'s fic-exchange over on LiveJournal. Also, many thanks to** onastick** for her wonderful via-AIM beta help.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

"Are you ready yet?" Logan calls from outside her bedroom.

"Relax," Veronica chastises him. "A great costume cannot be rushed."

"I could help," he offers, evoking a laugh from his girlfriend.

"You mean you could help me out of this costume and cause us to miss the party completely," she responds, with a smirk.

"We can have a party all to ourselves in your dorm room, Vee," he attempts.

"A party sans clothing, if I let you have your way," she snarks, teasingly.

"You wound me," he responds, causing her to laugh once again.

"If you don't stop distracting me, I'll never get the finishing touches done."

"So I can't talk to you, and I can't come in and help you get ready. So what am I supposed to be doing while I wait, Veronica?"

"You could guess what I'm wearing," she suggests. "And if you guess right, I'll let you come in my bedroom and 'help'."

"Do I get any hints?"

"Once I'm done, we'll be a matching pair."

"I still don't get why you get to pick out my costume, and I don't get to choose yours," he grouses good-naturedly.

"Other than if I let you choose, I'd be liable to go as a bikini model from _Sports Illustrated_?"

"You do look good in your bikini, Vee."

"That doesn't sound like a guess, Logan."

"Fine," he relents. "If I'm going as a devil, you're going as my seductive temptress."

"Do you really want me to be seducing all your friends through my costume?" she queries.

"Who says I'd let you out of your bedroom in such a costume?" he replies.

"Which is why you're wrong. Guess again."

"Are you a Catholic schoolgirl that I can bring over to the dark side?"

"What is it with men and their fixation on Catholic school girls?" she asks rhetorically. "But, no, I'm not going as anything so concrete. Think more spiritually."

"A spiritual costume? Like … an angel?" he guesses. There's no immediate response from inside the room, which causes Logan to move a step closer to the locked door. "Veronica?"

He hears a click, before the door swings inside to reveal his girlfriend clad in a very short and very low cut white dress. She has glitter sparkled in her curly tendrils and rubbed across her cheeks. She's biting her lip in the mirror, working on balancing her halo perfectly above her head.

"You know as well as I do that your halo should be crooked," he whispers in her ear, before placing a light kiss on the slope of her shoulder.

"We're going to miss the party if you keep that up," she warns, before letting out a soft moan when he begins sucking lightly on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Parties are overrated," he argues, turning her in his arms and laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Besides, the only company I want for the rest of the night is right here."

His lips meet hers in an electric kiss that sends a jolt through his own body, causing his arms to instinctively move to pull her body closer to him. He's holding her tight, his fingers tracing patterns over her bare shoulders before they start working her spaghetti straps off her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks, pulling her mouth away from his.

"Using my devilish charm to convince my fallen angel that a private party does not require clothing or costumes," he tries, an impish grin on his face.

"You think I spent all that time putting on this costume just to let you discard it into a corner?" she questions, evading his kiss.

"I'd hang it up," he offers, as his gaze rakes the body he knows so well from head to foot.

"Why don't we compromise?" she suggests, causing him to groan. "First, we'll go to the party like we promised our friends. And then, afterwards, you can fully introduce me to your dark side."

He sees the playful glint in her eyes, and he wonders how long it would take to convince her that the house party was completely unnecessary and that their friends would understand if they didn't make it.

"We only have to make a short appearance," she adds. "And then you can spend the rest of the evening determining just how far this angel has fallen."

"Okay," he accepts with a nod, grabbing for her hand and beginning to move forcibly towards the dorm hallway.

"I'm not ready," she shouts, resisting his forward motion.

"You're beautiful," he counters. "Besides, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can get back to more … interesting activities."

Veronica readjusts her dress straps in the mirror and double checks the bobby pins that are holding up her halo. She reaches up to straighten Logan's devilish cape, and he takes the opportunity to capture her lips once more.

"You're going to kiss off all my glitter," she complains good-naturedly.

"Is it my fault that you're so damn kissable?" he counters.

"No, but it is your fault that you have no self-restraint," she counters.

"Oh, so now I know how your halo stays on straight! It's those hidden horns that are holding it up!"

She rolls her eyes in response. "You ready?"

"Always."

**END**

_Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought, and all feedback is always welcome! ) And for the record, yes, there is a sequel written and it should hopefully be posted within the next few days.  
_

_Thanks again! _


End file.
